La familia debe permanecer unida
by Tamara Drake
Summary: Cuando batman muere, todos pensaron que la Liga se haría cargo que todos sus hijos. Se equivocaron. Ahora, bajo la promesa de mantener unida a toda su familia, Dick, Cass, Tim, Steph y la pequeña Lassy viven como fugitivos, poniendo justicia por donde pueden, manteniéndose fuertes, conyando con el uno al otro. resumen completo dentro por falta de espacio. primer fic.
1. Chapter 1

20:00

El paisaje de la bella Jump City está, como decirlo, distinto. Sobre todo si se tiene en cuenta que quien lo está mirando esta de cara a la pared. Con las muñecas colgando de la escalera de incendios de un edificio.

_Mira, uno cayó- dijo una voz infantil, femenina, desde la oscuridad, que dio la vuelta el cuerpo inerte del hombre, que desde hacía muchas horas que ya se había vencido. La chica era negra, de unos doce años, y lo miraba de manera crítica de arriba a abajo. El hombre no perdió el tiempo, y, como acto de valentía o estupidez, le escupió. Ella lo esquivó fácilmente.- o, y parece que tiene voluntad. Qué pena.- Se acercó.- Sabes, donde yo vivía, solía entregar a tipos como tú al GCPD. Hasta que…- la niña susurró- Uno como tú mató a mi papá…

-Ya déjalo.- dijo una voz masculina con un acento muy extraño, y la chica obedeció esta orden, mirándolo críticamente.

-Tim, Steph, revisen sus cosas.- dijo la misma voz. Dos manos le quitaron la mochila de su espalda, cortando las amarras. Oyó cómo la abrían y revisaban sus cosas.- y tú, bueno…- parecía estar riéndose… como si fuera una broma.- vas a dormir un ratito.- Se acercó, y le apretó algo, en algún punto entre el hombro y el cuello. Su cabeza colgó inerte.

-Sólo hay basura, tarjetas, lector y hierva. Mucha hierva- dijo Tim.

-Espera, creo que tengo algo… - dijo Steph. Metió su mano en uno de los bolsillos, y la sacó con un grito triunfante.- Bingo!- sujetaba una bolsita plástica con billetes dentro.

-A ver, presta.- Dijo Tim, y tomó la bolsita. Sacó los billetes y los contó al ojo.- al menos 400 pavos.

-Somos 5. Eso es…- la niña negra contó con los dedos enguantados.- 80 para cada uno.

- Genial- dijo la quinta voz, esta femenina, y de las sombras surgió la imponente figura de una chica asiática.- ¿Y ahora?

- Simple.- respondió el líder.-Tim, Stephy Lassy, quemen todo lo ilegal. Osea, todo.

-Dale.- asintió lassy. Los tres fueron a buscar un barril de estos de bencina vacío que algún amante del medio ambiente amablemente abandonó en el callejón. Tiraron, sin miramientos, la mochila y la chaqueta con toda la hierva y tarjetas dentro.

Mientras tanto, el mayor escribía con parsimonia una nota, a todas luces tratando de fingir la letra. Ponía:

"Tenía montones de hierba, tarjetas clonadas y cosas que no nos dimos la molestia de comprobar. Sus restos yacen en las cenizas del barril. Seguimos haciendo su trabajo mejor que ustedes, policías."

-No entiendo porqué sigues dejando esas notas.- Dijo la asiática a la ligera. El chico sonrió a medias.

-La presentación, Cass, siempre es importante.

La chica sonrió con cariño.

-Ay, Dick, nunca cambiarás.

-No, y estoy orgulloso de ello.


	2. Chapter 2

21:00

-¡Rae, no lo hagas!

En la torre T, nadie sabe quién está más loco. Si Chico Bestia, que grita como loco haciendo el peligroso y nada cuerdo intento de quitarle el control remoto a Raven, si Cyborg, que no hace ningún esfuerzo en detener a su amigo por la agradable perspectiva de ver cómo la medio demonesa desmenuza al chico verde que se atreve a quitarle el control, y no presta atención a su amiga alien que está quemando la cena, o la propia Rae, que permitió que esto pase. De cualquier modo, la chica demonio ganó esta ronda, y mientras esperaban que CB volviese de su paseo por las agradables profundidades del mar,disfrutaban de una cena medio quemada, miraban las noticias.

"En otras noticias, esta tarde, hace apenas una hora, fue encontrado un presunto delincuente colgando de una escalera de incendios, del mismo modo en que fue allado uno en Central City, hace apenas 2 días. Esta ola de, por decirlo de algún modo, crímenes en contra de los criminales, empezó hace al menos un año, donde se tubo el primer informe de uno de ellos. El criminal, que insistió en todo momento en que era inocente, relata que:" fui noqueado por al menos 5 hombres adultos, y me dejaron colgando, y yo de veras que no hice nada." Aunque testigos relatan que, posteriormente, fueron vistos un grupo de adolecentes de apariencia sospechosa, que salían corriendo. En todo caso, tal como especificaba la nota dejada en el lugar, en un basurero ardiendo se encontraron suficientes pruebas para inculpar al hombre de narcotráfico. Entre otras cosas, ayer la cantante…"

-Baja, creo que mañana nos comerán vivos, ¿no?- comentó CY.- digo, cosas como "¿Y qué hacían ustedes cuando fue atacado?"

-No lo entiendo. Si solo atacan a los criminales, ¿Eso no los convierte en héroes?-razonó Star.

-Hay cosas y cosas. No puedes ser héroe si no cuidas también a los criminales.- explicó Cyborg.- Lo que ellos hacen a mí me parece más una venganza.

-Entonces tenemos un caso de antihéroes.- dijo Rae.

Interrumpieron sus deducciones cuando llegó un Chico Bestia empapado de pies a cabeza. Mientras el menudo chico se secaba y miraba enojado a Raven, el resto lo puso al corriente.

-mmm, chicos no creo que lo recuerden, pero, en la reunión de titanes, KidFlash y Red Arrow dijeron no se qué de casos como ése. Al parecer, ellos se enviciaron con esos casos.

-Amigo, ¡Posees la memoria de un Swarticilus en pleno apogeo de su vida!- dijo emocionada la chica alien, que pareció que no vió las caras de duda de sus amigos.

-Okey…, Me parece que tenemos que hacer una llamada.- concluyó Cy.

En menos de 5 minutos luego de que KF recibiera la llamada, Red Arrow, su primo Impulse, Superboy, Arrowette, Chica maravilla, Secret, Oráculo y, contra todo pronóstico, Catwoman, estaban citados a la pizzería más famosa de Jump.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000

Dale, ahora sí que es nota de autora. Lo que falta del resumen es "Pero su pequeño y casi en orden mundo se quiebra cuando sus amigos tratan de que vuelvan."

Es mi primer fic, y, en serio, léanlo, porque me meto sin permiso en la computadora de mi papá (la mía no puede ponerse con Word, y no tengo cargador), corro un peligro grande si no borro mis capítulos y el historial antes de que llegue a la casa, y me encantaría saber que mis esfuerzos son apreciados.


End file.
